carpe diem
by minachandler
Summary: "Oliver Jonas Queen," she says softly, and if it wasn't for the rapturous look in her eyes he would have thought he was in trouble. But nothing, nothing could possibly prepare him for what she says next. "Would you make me… the happiest woman on the face of the earth?" Smut.


Felicity's arm is warm around Oliver's bare torso as he feels her press her face against the back of his neck. They're in her bed in the loft, Oliver's breathing still a little shallow from their lovemaking. His back is to her and they're watching the stars together, Felicity shivering a little and pulling the blanket a bit higher over their bodies. There's quiet, but it's the good kind, the kind that Oliver has felt the sharp absence of in all the time he's been apart from her.

When Felicity breaks the silence, Oliver feels her breath tickling his shoulder as she says, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he says automatically, but he means it.

"Because if you want to go and check on anyone -"

"Quentin's taking care of Thea for the moment," Oliver assures her. "She'll be okay, I think. She just needs some rest."

"Considering she's been sleeping for months, she probably wants to be doing anything but," Felicity says, and she still sounds worried. Oliver reaches down, finds her hand and squeezes it.

"We're seeing her in the morning, remember? She said she was coming round for breakfast."

"And William," she says. "Are you sure -"

"He's probably asleep. He's got that big math test tomorrow. And Raisa's there with him." He pauses for a second. "Can I tell you something?"

She shifts a little against him, getting more comfortable. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I - I know what I said about not being the Green Arrow and how it made me happy. And I know I didn't really have a choice in putting the hood back on. Even temporarily. But I just feel - with Thea waking up, and William doing well at school -"

"- Barry and Iris getting married next week," Felicity adds, and he nods.

"Yeah - I just, I know I probably shouldn't considering I'm still on bail and Watson is on my ass, but I - I feel okay. More than that. I feel content. And it's been a long journey and it hasn't been without its losses and problems, and I know we have a long road ahead of us that's not gonna be easy, but I never would have gotten here without you."

Even with his back to her it's impossible not to hear the smile in her voice. "Aw, I forgot how sentimental you got after sex."

And now Oliver laughs - because he has missed this, the ease between them, the feeling of her hair on his shoulder blade and the soft plumpness of her breasts against his back. In truth he's still not used to it. He can't help but turn on his side so he can kiss her temple and then her lips.

When he pulls away he keeps his forehead close so it's still touching hers.

"Maybe someday," he says hopefully, "we can stop sneaking to your place whenever we… you know."

She's the one to laugh this time. "I can't believe you're being prudish with me when you're literally as naked as I am."

He chuckles. "True."

For some reason, now, Oliver can feel her take a deep breath as she gently touches the hard line of his jaw, running her finger along prickly stubble.

"Oliver Jonas Queen," she says softly, and if it wasn't for the rapturous look in her eyes he would have thought he was in trouble. But nothing, _nothing_ could possibly prepare him for what she says next. "Would you make me… the happiest woman on the face of the earth?"

And instantly her words take Oliver back to that fateful night under the Christmas lights, and even knowing what happened after he can't help but smile remembering the sheer happiness he felt in that limousine.

Of course he kisses her, then, because how could he not, when she's gazing up at him like that - like somehow, by some amazing miracle that he won't ever even begin to understand, he is her whole world and she loves him unconditionally? He kisses and kisses her until finally he pulls away and realises her lips are swollen and her cheeks bruised pink from his beard and she's breathing hard. But Felicity isn't complaining - even as she pants a little she just keeps smiling at him, tilting her head a little to one side with a faintly amused look in her sparkling eyes.

"Much as I love kissing you," she says, "that's not an answer." She finds his hand, twines her fingers with his, and then places it on her chest, so he can feel the steady thud of her heartbeat.

"Are you serious?" Oliver finally manages to say.

Felicity smiles. "Of course I am. Look, I know it's crazy. We've not been back together long. You've got your trial coming up. John needs serious medical help. And somehow in the midst of the madness of you putting the hood back on, you have to find the time to be a dad to William _and_ mayor of Star City. So, I mean, if you think this is too soon to add husband to the mix, it's okay. If you're not sure, you can say it. But I'm sure of one thing, and that is how much I love you. How much I've always loved you."

"And here you had me convinced that the Flash was more your type," Oliver teases.

He feels her hand move down his chest to his abdomen. "I mean, I'm not gonna lie, Barry sure has nice abs, but yours are better."

"Oh yeah?" he says with a grin, but she pushes at his shoulder.

"Don't change the subject. And, honestly, look, I'm not saying I'm ready to be to William what Samantha was. I'm not. But I want to make a commitment to you, and your son is part of that package, and I'm happy with that. I knew about that when we got back together. But, I mean, if you think I'm taking things too fast, then -"

"That's not it," Oliver interrupts quickly. "And it's not about Samantha. William likes you, but I would never push you into anything with him. I hope you know that."

"I do," she says quietly. "But it's still good to hear."

Oliver sighs. "I just - we wanted to do a big thing before, and it all fell apart, and I know that was on me, but I don't want -"

"- loads of guests, or a caterer, or flowers, or a DJ?" Felicity says, but the smile on her face hasn't budged an inch. "What if I told you that I was proposing - in every sense of the word - the quietest, most low-key wedding Star City will definitely not see?"

Oliver raises his eyebrows. "With no guests?"

"Close family only. My mom, William, Thea and obviously John." At first Oliver doesn't say anything. Part of him still can't quite believe his ears - that the woman whose heart he broke cleanly in two is there with him, in their bed, saying these words, willing and ready to commit to him. "I know I'm breaking just about every tradition in the book and I'm not even on one knee or anything, but..." She shuffles a little closer to him, so now he can feel the warm heat from her body and the hot flutter of her breath against the hollow of his throat.

"Does it look like I've ever cared about that?" he murmurs. He leans forward until his forehead is against hers and his arm is wound around her waist.

"Will you marry me?" she asks again, and as she meets his eyes for the first time he can see a flicker of doubt.

Oliver seeks to quell that immediately as he takes hold of her face with both his hands, pushing her hair out of the way. "Yes," he breathes. "A thousand times yes."

"Oh, thank God," she says, and she lets out a huge sigh of relief and Oliver is pretty sure he can see the faint glitter of tears coming from her eyes. He regards her questioningly.

"Did you… think I wouldn't say yes?" he asks.

"I mean, for a second, I wondered..." She trails off, though, and he kisses her, and he can taste the salt of her tears on her lips.

"There is not a universe out there," Oliver tells her as he brushes the tears away from her cheeks, "where I would even dream of saying no. Not one."

Her lips upturn into a smile now, her eyes shining bright. "I'm still glad you said yes. Because if it's small, then we can do it whenever."

"I would marry you wherever and whenever you want," he says. "Whether that's months or weeks or days or, God, even hours from now, I don't care."

"Really?" she says disbelievingly.

"Really and truly. I feel like we should - live in the moment. Take advantage of whatever highs we have. And take every obstacle as it comes. Together. And whenever you're ready for that… know that I am too."

"Yeah. I like the sound of that." And now Felicity shifts a bit closer, so her body is now flush against his, and he's half-hard already but when she reaches down and strokes him firmly Oliver can't stop the groan that escapes his throat. She pushes at his shoulders roughly, so he's lying on his back, and then she straddles his thigh, and he moans needingly when he feels wet heat of her arousal on his skin. She reaches down and kisses him, burying her tongue in his mouth and swallowing the gasps that emanate from him as she palms his length and squeezes, then uses her thumb to spread the little bit of essence at its tip.

Oliver's breathless, now, when she pulls away, still gripping him with her hand. And he wants to reciprocate, do _something_ , but he only manages to brush his fingers against her soaked entrance before Felicity bats his hand away.

"You go first," she orders, and obediently Oliver's hand falls to his side and he lies beneath her, at her mercy, as she pumps him while licking the sweat away from his collarbone.

"Felicity, I'm gonna -"

"Yeah," she murmurs, and he's sure he's seeing stars when she grinds down on his thigh one more time and he comes all over her thighs. But she doesn't seem at all perturbed by this - on the contrary, she seems to relish it, and she's told him before that she likes it. In fact, when she runs her finger across the now sticky skin of her leg, she lets out this sigh of contentment that makes his heart skip a beat. And then suddenly her eyes are filled with this primal hunger that he's become accustomed to, and she dives at him and presses her face right against his shoulder and bites.

The pleasure shoots through Oliver's spine, and somehow in between gasping her name his hand finds its way onto her thigh and then his finger slides slowly inside. And all of this is so messy and undignified and spontaneous, but truthfully Oliver wouldn't have it any other way.

He adds a second finger, his free hand cupping her ass from behind and squeezing, and at this he feels Felicity's walls clamp down around his fingers. She's so wet, gloriously so, and damn if that doesn't turn him on knowing that _he's_ doing that to her. And once he finds her clit she gasps, and of course it's then that he blurts out, "I can't believe you asked me to marry you."

Felicity scrunches up her eyes, groaning when Oliver withdraws his hand a little, clearly trying to tease her, draw out her climax. But then after a second she says breathlessly, "I just want the chance to be yours."

And momentarily his fingers still inside her, as Oliver's breath catches in his throat.

"I love you," he whispers to her, fingers slipping into her entrance once more and curling inside her and making her shudder against him.

After she reaches her climax Felicity collapses in a small sweaty heap on top of him, panting, and then she moves off and pulls the blanket over the both of them once more.

She leans up, lands a kiss on his ear and says, "I love you too, Oliver."

The day before Barry and Iris's wedding, they find themselves joining hands and saying their vows before their family. It's exactly the intimate affair they wanted, and when Oliver puts that ring on Felicity's finger this time, he makes a promise to himself, too: that this time, it will stay there.

"Until death do us part," he whispers, and before the officiate has finished pronouncing them husband and wife, Oliver's kissing her, and the smile he can taste on Felicity's lips makes his heart soar. Knowing he's hers, now, completely and utterly, Oliver Queen knows that from this day forward, anything is possible.


End file.
